


The Grand Gift

by Missy



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Romance, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Gomez has bought brilliant - something that will please his wife thoroughly.He hopes.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	The Grand Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xochiquetzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/gifts).



“Tish, dear, I’ve done it at last!”

Morticia – her arms filled with thorns and her eyes snapping – flew to her husband’s side from the garden gate. She couldn’t help but light up at the sight of him. “What?”

“Well, I liquidated my lunch fund and bought you the world’s biggest diamond,” he said, reflecting back thousands of tiny Morticias as he held it up, beaming with pride all the while.

“It’s a lovely gesture,” she said. “But I already have just what I want for Halloween.”

“What?” he asked.

She dipped him backwards. “You,” she said, and kissed him soundly.


End file.
